


Campfire

by leftid



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftid/pseuds/leftid
Summary: “Hugo, you have to come out eventually.”“I am out, Damien. In fact—”“I meant out of the cabin, dearest. The fish is done cooking. If you’re not out by now, you’ll end up missing dessert as well.”In which these boys spend a day in nature, much to Hugo's chagrin. Lucien and Ernest are best friends.





	Campfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmymaple71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymaple71/gifts).



“Hugo, you have to come out eventually,” Damien huffed, hanging at the threshold of their shared cabin. He had his hair up to combat the sweat that came with preparing freshly caught fish and setting up the campsite to cook them.

“I _am_ out, Damien. In fact—”

“I meant out of the cabin, dearest. The fish is done cooking. If you’re not out by now, you’ll end up missing dessert as well.”

Hugo settled further into his seat, gripping tighter at the book in his hands. It wasn’t so much that he hated spending time with all his friends. In fact, he had a hand in helping plan the weekend trip. He’d even convinced his ex-husband to let Ernest tag along. The only thing stopping him from joining the others were—

“Bugs,” he grumbled. And other small creatures. And the general… _messiness_ that camping entailed.

With a fond sigh, Damien walked into the cabin, taking the split second of lowered guards to pop the book away from Hugo. He cupped Hugo’s cheek as a sort of apology, trying to relax the pout that had formed.

“Now, now. I could almost mistake you for Lucien what with this holing up and away. Except I’d find him on his phone, not reading… _To Kill a Mockingbird_? Seriously?” An incredulous look, “I’ve seen you finish this at least twice. And that’s not even counting however long you’ve had this book in your lesson plans.”

“It’s a nice story, Damien.” If Hugo grumbled any more, he’d achieve his best Ernest impression yet. The feeling of fingers tugging his hair free of its bun snapped him out of his petulance. He found himself humming as those same fingers ran itself through his scalp.

“You know what else is a nice story? The one you’ll have if you come out and spend some time with your friends and family. Brian taught the kids how to descale a fish, and Robert started whittling a couple animals for them.” Damien circled behind Hugo and gently braided his hair back, replacing his hair tie. “Ernest won’t say anything, but I’ve seen him poking his head around looking for you.”

Hugo had to admit, the prospect of having an actual emotion shared with his son was pretty tempting. No number of mosquito bites could truly hold him back from an opportunity like that. But just to be safe… Hugo let out one last protesting huff, to see if the deal could be anymore sweetened.

“Come on, my dear heart, mon coeur, mon chou, _lapin_.”

 _Ah, there it was, saccharine terms of endearment._ Damien was laying it all on the line.

“The food is prepared, the fire is already going. And I think my math was off when I was packing earlier. Seems there’s only one blanket left, but I hope you don’t mind sharing.” Hugo’s suppressed smile was enough of a tell that Damien knew he was leaving that cabin with a teacher in tow. He still couldn’t help but gently butt his head to Hugo’s temple, leaving a small kiss on his cheek when he finally received consent.

“Fine, fine, you’ve got me, cariño,” Hugo breathed, turning his head to leave chaste kisses at the apples of Damien’s cheeks. “Mi cielito,” _kiss_ , “Mi corazón,” _kiss_ , “Amorcito,” _kiss—_

“Alright! I get it! Enough!” Damien laughed, pushing Hugo and his invasive mustache away. “I’m not sneaky, lesson learned.” He took Hugo’s hand and led him outside, trying to hide his blush from both the man behind him and his friends in front of him. “But it got you out here with the rest of us, didn’t it?”

Almost on cue, the congregation let out a cheer, finally seeing Hugo from almost a full day of him hiding away. There were a couple of pats on the back, Joseph handed him a beer, Craig tossed him a can of bug spray, all of which he accepted gratefully. He caught a fleeting moment of Lucien and Ernest’s conversation.

“Dad was in there for a while. I wonder what he did to convince Hugo to join us,” Lucien murmured in a way that only Lucien seemed capable of doing.

“No, ew, no, shut up, you’re done talking.” Ernest bodily shuddered. “That’s your dad, too, you weirdo.”

“You’re the one who can’t comprehend basic social interactions and _I’m_ the weirdo?”

“You’re a fuckin’ dingus.”

“Damn, someone picked up a thesaurus. Who wrote it, a keyboard you threw down the stairs?”

“Shut the hell up, fucko!”

“...”

“...”

“Dude, you want a weenie?”

“Hell yeah.”

“The kids seem to be getting along,” Damien whispered in Hugo’s ear, catching him slightly off guard because he slipped right out of Hugo’s line of sight almost directly after dragging him past the door.

“This has been the most amicable I’ve seen them all week,” he joked, taking Damien’s plate from him so Damien could open up the blanket in his hands. True to his word, Damien only had the one, draping it over his lap as he sat close to the fire. He grabbed his plate back and Hugo’s drink as Hugo liberally doused himself in bug spray, tucking himself right next to Damien, under the blanket afterward.

“I still don’t understand the appeal of camping. Why would you spend more than one day away from a perfectly working bathroom, food assuredly cooked through, and _non-bug-filled air_?” Hugo quietly complained, accepting the forkful of fish Damien handed to him. He wasn’t entirely sure what kind of fish it was but it looked cooked… probably. Damien wouldn’t poison him… _willingly_.

“Darling, wasn’t it you who convinced Robert and Mat to join us? Half the cabin registrations are under your name!” Damien, for the life of him, hadn’t been able to figure out why exactly Hugo had been as on board as he was. It was Craig who had the original idea, they were talking about it during talent night at the Coffee Spoon. Damien was all in at first mention, but even then he resigned himself to the fact that not everyone would have wanted to come. Hugo least of all. Nature wasn’t really the teacher’s forte.

“That’s true, but to be honest, I thought I would just be planning most of it. Then when I brought it up with you, and I saw how bright your eyes lit, well… Can you blame a man for wanting to see more of that?”

“Ugh, you two were better in the cabin,” Lucien helpfully provided, handing them a marshmallow stick. Damien merely laughed him off, thanking him for fetching the sticks.

“I can tell you what I like about camping,” Damien started, almost conspiringly. “I like the animals.” _He would, Damien volunteers at the shelter after all._ “I like the plants and flowers.” _Of course, his garden was tremendous._ “I like these marshmallows.” _Damien’s sweet tooth was insatiable, but warm marshmallows could be found in a microwave easier than over some burning logs._ “And I like the company, wouldn’t you say so?”

Hugo looked around them, watching his loved ones talk and laugh amongst themselves. The younger kids were playing some pretend game while the older kids were seconds from starting a marshmallow war. He turned his head to Damien, words caught in his mouth as the purpling sky colored his affection’s face, mixing with the orange glow of the campfire. He was radiant, this moment etched deep into his memory.

“I think I’m starting to get it.”

**Author's Note:**

> The working title was 'Fire Belongs to the Gays Now'


End file.
